Christmas Eve
by louicorn
Summary: It's the magical night of Christmas Eve. One-shot.


_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

_ Because I do._

_ You see, I didn't. _

_ And then…something happened. _

I laid eyes on her.

It was dark. She was across the street. I could barely make out her face with just the Christmas lights lining the nearby trees.

Yet, I fell in love.

And it baffled me as to why the woman I loved was spending Christmas Eve alone. So I approached her. I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to cross the street then, but I couldn't stop myself. The same force that my heart fell victim to controlled my feet.

The next thing I knew, I was face to face with her.

"Why are you alone?" I husked. Puffs of white smoke left my lips and drifted toward hers. It was a chilly night.

Instead of backing away from this stranger who was merely inches away from her, she tilted her head. "Why can't I be?" she asked.

"You're too beautiful to be." And she was. Her blonde hair and her fair, freckled skin were masked by the night. But her blue eyes glowed in the darkness. I was mesmerized.

She blinked slowly, unaffected by my blunt words. "Why are _you_ alone?"

"I'm not," I told her.

"Sure looks like you are."

"My fiancé went to get the car."

"I see."

We stared at each other in silence for the next minute. The tip of her nose was all red from the cold.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"It's not important—you can call me whatever you want."

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"I think your fiancé's here."

I looked over my shoulder. Sure enough, he had pulled up his car on the other side of the street. "Let's go," I told her urgently, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from my fiancé's field of vision.

She stayed rooted to the ground. "Shouldn't you be spending Christmas Eve with your fiancé?"

"Yeah," I said with a small smile. "Yeah, I should."

She cracked a smile back at me and let me lead her away.

* * *

><p>"Are you cold?"<p>

"A little."

She sat next to me on a bench, her coat wrapped tightly around her.

"I can tell," I told her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Your nose is all red."

She sniffled. "Hmm."

I leaned over and left a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. "It feels cold, too," I whispered, my lips lingering in place.

"You know what else is cold?" she murmured.

"What?"

"My lips."

I grinned. Then I ducked my head further down and captured her mouth with mine, sliding my tongue along her lips until she parted them, allowing me to slip inside and feel her hot tongue on mine.

"Your lips _are_ cold," I breathed.

"Did you think I was lying to you?"

"I thought you were just trying to get me to kiss you."

She chuckled. "I was."

"Can you tell me your name now?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I-" I actually didn't know why. "So you'll know when I'm calling for you," I said at last.

Her eyes twinkled. "What's your name?"

"Santana."

She brushed the back of her hand along my cheek. "I like you, Santana."

"I like you, too."

"Can we go back to your place, Santana?"

I nodded.

* * *

><p>We weren't even at my door and our bras were already unclasped, our hair messy from our eager hands clenching at it.<p>

I fumbled with the lock as her tongue traced patterns all along my neck. I shivered every time a breeze brushed past, turning the wetness cold.

"Hurry up," she purred, her hands stroking my stomach underneath my shirt.

"I know," I told her, jamming my key into the lock. I gasped when I felt her fingers slip into my panties.

Once I flung the door open, she pushed me inside. I stumbled backward until I fell onto the couch. "The bed's inside," I told her.

She glanced down the hallway at my room. "Too far," she whispered as she leaned down to kiss me again.

* * *

><p>I panted as I lay on the couch. "That was really good."<p>

She pushed her body off mine and grinned. "I know."

I ran my fingers through her hair as her eyes searched the room. "What are you looking for?" I asked.

"My clothes." She hopped off the couch and began to pick up the discarded pieces of clothing scattered all over the floor.

I frowned as she slipped her panties on and hooked her bra straps over her shoulders. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm not."

I propped my body up with my elbow and watched her body move. Every twitch of her muscles was so gentle. "Can you tell me your name now?"

She smiled at the ground then flicked her eyes up to meet mine. "It's Brittany."

I broke into a wide smile. I hadn't expected her to ever tell me her name. I just thought it would have been worth a try.

She had finished putting on her clothes by then. She looked down at me, her eyes brimming with amusement, before she leaned forward and gave me a peck on the forehead. "Merry Christmas, Santana."

I stayed on the couch as I watched her shuffle over to the door. I didn't know what to say.

She threw me one last look over her shoulder and turned to open the door. There might have been some sadness in her eyes. I couldn't tell. She turned around too quickly.

Quietly, she slipped out the door and pulled it shut behind her.

The closing click of the door was unbearably loud. It felt like a pinch to my heart.

Three seconds passed.

A deep breath.

"Brittany!" I called.

Silence.

I sighed. She was probably in the elevator by now.

With another sigh, I pulled my heavy body off the couch. Then, I heard a creak.

I twirled around to the sound. Shimmering blue eyes peeked through the crack of the door. "Did I hear my name?"

I chuckled in relief. "Yeah. Yeah, you did."

She blinked. "So?"

"Please don't go, Brittany."

"Why?"

I bit my lip. Why? Because I was in love with her. "Because…"

She waited.

"This might sound really stupid," I said.

"Go ahead."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

An amused grin crossed her face. Of course she didn't. She wasn't stupid.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Don't laugh when I tell you this, okay?"

"Okay."

"I think I believe in it." I glanced up at her. "You're not laughing."

"No," she whispered.

"Why?"

She tilted her head and gazed deep into my eyes. "I think…" She paused. "I think I believe in it, too."


End file.
